Legend of Zelda: Birth of Majora
The Legend of Zelda: Birth of Majora is an upcoming game for the Wii U. Unlike all Zelda Games before it, it does not feature Link or Zelda for that matter. Rather, it centers around the conception of Majora's Mask and it's relevance to Hyrule. Story The Garo and Ikana of Termina were once grand tribes. Both were a proud, yet arrogant people who boasted about their skills in combat and their superiority over other races. The Garo was a stealthy group of ninja; the Ikana, in contrast, were sword-wielding blood-lusting tribes. When the two group became of equal significance, they began to argue over superiority. This lead to a great war among said people living in the area. They spread the war throughout Termina, each side convincing different groups to side with them. With the war rampant throughout Termina, nothing could end the war The Nine Giants, creations and servants of the three golden goddesses, watched over Termina. The leader of these Giants, who resided in the center of Termina commanded the rest of the Giants. When the leader of the Giants saw the chaos running amok across Termina, the Giant decided to grant three beings power of three golden goddesses. The Giant believed that they would be able to stop war among Termina. He would give the power to the three most worthy of its power. Nias, who was granted the Strength aspect of the Goddesses power, was an Ikanan male. His life consisted of constant military drilling. This was, of course, to battle the Garo and aligned forces in combat. He was skilled in the use of greatswords, so much so that he was able to beat the best general in the Ikanan Army in a duel. Despite his military prowess, he lacked the companionship of another person. He was not allowed to speak during mock battles and actual battles. Maina, who was granted the Wisdom aspect of the Goddesses power, was a Garoan male. In Garo society, those who are born dilapidated, as Maina was, are relieved from their military duties in the Ikana Garo War. Despite being malformed, Maina was an extremely intelligent individual. Despite the fact that the Garo spared him, they disregarded him as another malformed Garoite. During an Ikanan raid on the Garo, Maina was kidnapped by the Ikanan warriors, thinking they would sacrifice the malformed Garo to the Ikananan Gods. During the time of Maina's sacrifice, he displayed the powers of Wisdom granted to him by the goddess-he killed who was watching (he was just a child so he doesn't remember this). The Ikanan King, who saw Maina as a gift from the gods, decided to spare him. The king was going to use Maina as a weapon. It is from this time forward that Maina became a member of the Ikana. As Maina grows up in Ikanan society, he notices how many of the people in Ikana are averted to his very presence. Due to constant bullying by the townspeople, Maina became more and more introverted. When Maina was about Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Upcoming Games